Return of the darkness
by shadie kid
Summary: up for adoption, if you don't take it, my unfortunate slave, I mean friend takes it, and he's a jerk so you should take it
1. Chapter 1

An: this story haunted me till I decided to write it I will have some swearing, gore, blood, more gore, and EVEN more gore at some points, implied sex, and ocs to help work out some issues that I find may be needed.

So without further ado LETS ROCK.

xXx

On a frozen planet in a galaxy forgotten to the ages a beings began its return to power and the end of all living things.

There groutest creatures moved down a desolate hallway that was headed for the center of the planet.

One small with a large body for its height, was black and covered in green markings them being the only identifiable qualities on it. The body of the creature deformed into something more hideous than the horrid creature in all the seven hells. Crouched down to move on all fours and no facial feature to show it had any sense of sight, smell or even taste. Yet it moved on unhindered by objects obscuring its path.

The second larger than the first, more than likely being the size of giant. It was also covered in a black substance, but it had blue marking covering its body. Unlike the first it had a slender body and had something akin to eyes were a face would be.

The last and largest of the creatures was size of behemoth for lack of better words. It was also covered in a black substance but it had red markings covering its form. The only things to suggest it had any resemblance to humans were its mouth that was filled with teeth that looked like they could tear through stone, and two ears prodding from the top of its head.

The creatures went down a tunnel cut from a diamond substance and at the end were met by a barrier of green energy.

The red creature walked up to the barrier and tore into it with arm like appendages destroying the barrier in seconds.

After continuing down the hallway they came into a large circular room were a snake like creature was.

The creatures ignored the snake thing and walked further into the room and towards the other end were a large door was standing. The door did little to hinder them from moving forwards as the green one simply destroyed it.

The snake made a move to attack them before it was impaled on the blue one's arm through its head.

As the creatures continued down into through doorway.

The doorway lead into an even larger room were a giant sphere of energy floated.

The creatures went up to the sphere where a shadow was present on the inside.

The three creatures made a triangle under the sphere before sending black tentacle like things at it.

After a few minutes were the sphere seemed to resist the black tentacles it was covered in them.

Before the tentacles receded and revealed a man who looked to be as old as time itself prepared for battle in ancient armor.

"The lord of chaos has returned; let the world be bathed in eternal darkness, now come my loyal servants let us bring forth a new age of death and destruction where the weak cower in fear as the strong rule in there rightful place" the man said heading towards the exit to the room.

"Let the universe tremble as it becomes known the invincible Ledo has returned to reclaim his kingdom" the man, most likely ledo said.

With the protagonist of the story

On the planet kollin (is that how its spelled?) the hero was currently testing out the newest prototype for one man ships.

"WILL YOU FLY HIGHER THAN TWENTY FEET OFF THE GROUND" a voice yelled into the headset of rallen the redheaded protagonist of the story.

"Maybe if you stop nagging me" rallen said into his headset.

"How did jeena put up with you god dammit I've been your partner for like two weeks and I'm ready to kill you" the voice said.

"Who knows, maybe because your so mean" rallen said back into the headset.

"Oh I'll show you mean" the voice said as laser fires of the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL" rallen yelled into the headset trying to dodge the lasers.

"Now that a better height to fly at" the voice said.

"WHEN I'M DONE FLYING THIS THING YOU'RE SO DEAD" rallen yelled into the headset.

Um who picked him as the hero of this story?

"You can try but I'm still faster than you, and the spectrobes don't attack me" the voice said.

"You know if I knew you would be my partner I would have gone with jeena to do desk work for the next few months" rallen said. "You're a real ass you know that right vince."

"Yeah yeah just land it already so I can fly" vince said.

"Fine" rallen said landing the ship.

Vince ran over, revealing he was dressed similarly to rallen except his uniform was black. He has silver hair and a red eye and a yellow eye and is about rallen's height.

"You two are requested by commander grant to meet him in his office" a random officer said.

"AW COME ON" vince yelled in annoyance.

Well review or else GAY BUT SEX.

Seriously review though if you hated it tell me, if you hate me tell me, if you by some chance liked it than tell me.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So yeah kinda told nick something # that his two oc's would have roles in the story and I really don't need more enemies currently. Oh and Vince might get killed off at one point or another if I feel like he has no more use in the story.

Disclaimer: I'm American, not Japanese and I'm not rich.

xXx

"So what do ya need" vince said to commander grant.

"You two have to investigate the sudden disappearance of Officer Nick Smyth" grant said handing vince a file.

"Wait he disappeared on ziba, why was he on ziba?" vince asked curiously.

"He was on a routine check up when he disappeared since you two will end up burning the place to the ground if only I send you two jeena will also go" grant said.

"Um wasn't ziba where a random ship crashed" vince asked.

"Yes that was why nick was there" grant said. "You should head out in an hour if you want to be on time."

"Well see ya then" rallen said as they both left.

Unknown planet

"Will you tell me what I want now" ledo said holding a man I a cape and mask by his neck.

"You'll never find him not as long as there are humans, krawl and the spectrobes you'll be sealed again" the masked man said as his mask fell off revealing krux the leader of the krawl.

"A pity you don't join me, but it can't be helped I guess" ledo said as dark something spread of crux covering him.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" krux's voice yelled out it pain as the darkness compacted killing him.

"Now will you two be less withholding of the information I want" ledo said turning towards to cloaked figures.

"You'll never win not as long as we are still alive and even if you kill us that brat will stop you" one of the figures said dropping the hood from their face to reveal maja of the high krawl.

"And even if he can't do it, others will come stronger than us to stop you" the other figure said dropping their hood to reveal jado.

"Then destroy them" ledo said as the shadow demons appeared.

"Go fuck your self" maja said as the two jumped into a portal that appeared behind them.

"Soon I will find you my heir it's only a matter of time" ledo said with a dark chuckle.

End.

Who is ledo looking for?

What the fuck happened on ziba?

And why am I asking this?

Why was this so short?

Who knows?

Please if you read any part of this story review.

I'll get gir to do a dance.


	3. Chapter 3

An: so uh now this is the third installment of the story.

xXx

"Whatsss a pirate minus a ship a creative homeless guy" vince sang for no reason really but to annoy his partner.

"GODDAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP" rallen yelled punching him.

Causing the ship to crash, oh I mean land RALLEN STYLE.

"GODDAMMT YOU STUPID FUCK CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU STUPID FUCKER" vince yelled punching rallen off of him.

That was when a portal opened about twenty feet in front of them.

"Quick close it before the follow" one of the robed figures said that came out of the portal.

"Krawl" rallen whispered to vince.

"No shit Sherlock" vince said back.

"Where the hell is that fucking brat anyways" the taller one said looking around.

"Someone you know" vince asked looking at them in a sizing up manner.

"I think so but I killed one of them three times now" rallen said.

"Well the fourth time is the charm" vince said opening a prizimoid on his wrist and getting a claymore out.

"Can't you do anything un-extremely" rallen asked seeing the sword.

"No" vince said before sneaking out from the wreck, by sneaking I mean he made a lot of sound and cursed multiple times before getting out of the wreck.

"Subtle" rallen said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh there he is" jado said turning around.

"Great now where's the living lollypop at" maja said looking around.

"Um I kinda expected something along the lines of we shall destroy you blah blah blah, you know jado said that last time so is there any consistency with you guys" rallen asked.

"Says the ginger kid who can't fly" maja said.

"Says the ugly bitch who got their ass kicked how fast again" rallen asked with a smirk.

"You little" maja said getting ready to murder him.

"No we need their help remember" jado said.

"Fine" maja said annoyed.

"So where's the facility that should be here anyways there was a giant ass building here like a week ago" vince said looking around.

"Um maybe we landed-"

"Crashed" vince corrected.

"At the wrong place" rallen said ignoring him.

"No, we were aimed at the right place before crashing so we should have crashed near it" vince said continually looking around. "But before we get to far off topic um why do you need his help?"

"Long story we're only explaining this once so wait for bubble gum head" maja said looking around.

"You really don't like jeena huh" vince said dropping the claymore and looking at the wreck. "Dammit knew I should have gotten that fucking thing insured when I had the chance."

"Insuring thing is for bad pilots" rallen said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY INSCURANCE DAMMIT" vince yelled putting rallen in a head lock and getting a evil face from just about every manga/anime.

"So how did you two even end up as partners?" jado asked.

"Oh well I sorta light my last partner on fire because he didn't notice the do not stand behind giant ass rocket when it's being tested" vince said.

"Lucky bastard got the easy way out" rallen said angry.

"So how'd you know we were here, well past the wreck" vince asked looking around again.

"Spectrobes are made of light not hard to find something like that for us" jado said sitting down on the ground.

An hour later

"Is jeena a worse pilot than you it took us like what an hour to get here and you fucking smashed into a giant rock" vince said looking at the sky.

"Hey that rock came out of no where" rallen said.

"Man I might just kill you and get it over with if you a 'trained' pilot can't even fly straight in SPACE without hitting something twice the size of the ship" vince said annoyed.

Another hour later

"So basically your hair is just really fucking long and it moves like super fast" vince said from his spot on the ground in the circle the four had made.

"Yep and jado basically just has a t-rex thing that well it's hard to explain really" maja said.

"Basically it trolls" vince said looking up at the sky.

"Sure that sounds about right" jado said also looking at the sky.

"Wait we should so pull a prank on jeena since she's taking too long" rallen said.

"What kinda prank?" vince asked.

"Listen closely" rallen said.

Another hour later.

Jeena's ship, which basically was the same as rallen's landed and the door opened on it.

"Rallen" jeena said to no one.

Just as a giant ass ball of fire flew into the air.

"You can't win spectrobe master" jado said dressed to look like krux.

"Shut up you piece of shit" rallen said in an 'angry' tone.

"Kukukuku foolish child you were beat before this battle started" 'krux' said as jado's t-rex shadow thing except really big exploded from the ground and attacked rallen.

It was then four pod things smashed into the ground around the two.

"Fuck" jado said taking off the krux mask as four green shadow monsters came out.

"Um what the hell are these things" rallen asked taking out a rydrake.

"I'll explain later you and vince take two me and maja will handle the other two" jado said as his t-rex shadow blew out of the ground with maja and vince on top of it.

"Finally some action" vince said pulling two short swords and running at one.

"Stupid brat" maja said jumping off the t-rex and attacking one with her hair snake rope things (an: WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS ANYWAYS).

Rallen

The rydrake charged the thing and clawed at one of its arm appendages tearing through it. Only for the arm to grow back and around the rydrake's claw. The thing seemed like it was trying to do an Alex Mercer and devour the rydrake.

"What the hell" rallen said seeing the ting capture the rydrake before pulling out a blaster and shooting at it.

That did nothing at all.

Vince

Vince basically was moving around the thing that was much slower than him and slashing at it fast enough to avoid the dark tendril like things. The thing eventually did a body check to him and tried to devour him like the other one was doing to the rydrake.

'What the hell is this thing' vince thought to himself trying to pull the thing off him only seceding in getting himself more trapped.

Maja

Her hair snake things weren't exactly the weapon of choice against this thing since it trapped her hair easily.

"DAMMIT" maja yelled annoyed while trying to tear the thing into pieces with her hair.

That was really helping her in the situation she was in.

Jado

The t-rex thing tried to eat the monster thing. Only for the monster to turn into a giant spike and kill the t-rex.

"Fuck" jado said attempting to freeze the thing due to its liquid like form.

That succeeded in making its one arm useless but really nothing else.

Basically the situation looked hopeless for them.

Yeah I'm ending it here with the hero's all about to be fucking killed.

So yeah review and you can 'contribute' to the story.

Or just take a flamethrower and FLAME THE FUCK OUT OF THE STORY either one is good.


	4. Let the games begin

An: so there's gonna be a lot of crossover stuff in the story from this point on so be prepared for many crossovers. Also me and winged sword are testing to see who the better author is, and due to losing three different bets to him he now has ownership of one of my old stories that I'm beginning to give up on. So that means more time to write this stuff except it was my most popular story, man I hate my friends really I do, but none of you came to this story for a rant by me about my horrible friends you came to read things that I write.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MEN IN SUITS HEAR ME ROAR.

xXx

"FUCK FUCK FUCK" vince yelled as the monster began swallowing his legs. "IF I SURVIVE THIS NO MORE POT I SWEAR."

"Wait what was in those brownies?" rallen asked ducking under a tentacle.

"Um love" vince said grabbing a rock and hitting the thing with it. "FUCKING KEYBOARD CAT LEAVE ME ALONE."

"He's not totally over the edge right" maja asked looking at vince hit imaginary cats with a rock.

"No he's to fucked over to even try and understand" rallen said looking at the scene since the thing had gotten his arm.

"HEAR ME ROAR CAT FROM HELL" do you need me to tell you who said that, please don't say yes.

"Damn I thought a few years would let you grow a brain" a voice said from a pile of rubble.

"LEAVE ME ALONE STUDENT LOANS" vince yelled at the voice.

"Can't you ever not be high when we need to you to fight?" the voice asked.

"OH FUCK OFF SMITH" vince yelled at smith.

"So you don't want help?" smith asked go to the rpg forum character maker to find his profile.

"Fine you asshole" vince said as smith cut into the monster attached to his leg with a energy sword to kill it.

"Um what's his actual name?" rallen asked.

"Oh nick smith rallen" vince said hitting his prizimiod as energy wings formed on his back with a sword to match. "Here little cretins time to DIE."

Nick cut the one off rallen with the energy sword while vince attacked the one on jado before helping maja.

With ledo

"Seems like or enemy is gaining allies much to fast" ledo said as he sat in a thrown. "I must recruit some as well."

NPP war school

Sam Hokins was the average NPP trainee.

Currently he was sleeping on the bunk given to all the students that stayed in the school.

That wasn't what was important, his dream is though.

In his dream.

"Boy you want power I can see it in your soul, join me and I will give you that power" ledo said standing in front of sam a blonde haired blue eyed teenager.

"Why should I" sam said looking at ledo.

"Power, respect an army of followers and the universe" ledo said.

"I like the way that sounds" sam said shaking ledo's hand as dark energy covered his body, making his hair black and his eyes red, his body grew to a size equal to that of gelburus.

"Rise my knight of death and show them our power" ledo said as the dream faded.

"Yes my king" sam said as he woke up in his new body with a evil smile before destroying the wall and moving at speeds faster than most cars destroying anything in his path on his way out of the city.

With ledo

"Let this game begin white king" ledo said with a smirk watching his new knight cause mayhem through the city. "And so the game begins with me striking first prepare for your demise brother."

xXx

What the hell is up with ledo's plan starts with him getting a new player along with rallen and gang meeting nick, review what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Disregard a good 70% of the last An, ransom works very nicely for everything, EVERYTHING.

Disclaimer: EVERYONE, if I owned anything but some ocs and plot lines, I would first buy naruto and give it to someone who knows what the fuck their doing, then make a new spectrobes game, so if a new game comes out within a month then you all know I own it, if no such thing happens then I don't

XxX

"So someone please explain what the hell happened" vince said holding his head.

"Well you started singing" rallen began.

"Oh god, did anyone think to stop me" vince asked.

"Yeah but you somehow managed to tear this planet a new one under your odd drunken like haze" rallen said looking at the destruction.

"Damn I went batshit on this place, wait what was I singing" vince asked standing up looking around more.

"Well I don't really know but you said "Drink motherfucker drink motherfucker drink."" rallen said.

"So that explains everything, where'd whats his name end up at" vince asked stumbling towards some rubble.

"He said he had to go do something" rallen said absent mindedly.

"So were bubblegum hair, burning fag and hair brain" vince asked looking around.

"Well assuming fag is jado he's scouting along with hair brain, jeena is fixing the ship since you tore half a wing off" rallen said with a pointed glare.

"I've done worse to more important things" vince said looking at another pile of rubble.

"Well that is true, you tore my house in half" nick said coming onto the scene carrying a big bundle on his back.

"Hey in my defense your house was a giant dick" vince said pointing an accusing finger.

"God you need a full psyche examination" nick said walking towards the ship that had half of a wing missing.

"Um why not use the ship we came here in it's fine right" vince asked looking around for the ship.

"Well we sorta blew it up after you were put down" rallen said while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't wanna know" vince said also heading towards the ship. "Wait fag and hair brain used a portal can't they do that to get us back?"

"Well there not here" rallen said walking to the ship.

"I'll get them" vince said putting his hands to his mouth. "HAIR BRAIN FAG PATROL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE FUCKING A RABIT."

"Well he's dead" rallen said going towards the ship leaving vince to die.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME" maja yelled appearing from no where and punching him.

"DANCE FUCKER DANCE" vince yelled while doing the worst dance ever.

"QUICK GET HIM" rallen yelled sending out a spikanor to knock him out.

Twenty minutes later

"Can we just kill him" maja asked glaring at the near corpse that looked like that taken a meat grinder to it.

"No, we might need him to be a pack mule" rallen said.

"And he can kill the shadows" nick said.

"Right open a portal home for us would you" rallen said to maja.

"Er how can I say this" maja said thinking, "You see your home has a shield around so we cant portal there."

"Fuck" rallen said walking to can before kicking it.

"What about the research bay" nick said.

"Um technically it's off planet and out of the shield" jeena said.

"Great" vince said jumping off the ground looking perfectly fine.

"You faked all that" maja asked.

"Yep, I'm way too tough for you to bruise/maim/flay me that easily" vince said ducking under a punch.

"TO KOLLIN" vince yelled pumping his fist in the air.

On kollin

Sam was destroying the main city on the planet and killing anyone fool hearty enough to attack him.

"This is boring" sam said flinging a tank into a building.

With that done he started jogging away to the more desolate area of kolling, jogging meaning moving as fast as the ground patrol cars.

With ledo

"Now I just need a rook, a bishop, and a queen to have my generals to my army" ledo said holding three chess pieces.

"But who" he said looking at the sky of the planet he was currently on.

"Maybe the girl that little pawn always is with" ledo said looking at picture of rallen's motley crew.

"Yes she'll do perfectly once I awaken her" ledo said with a smirk before sitting in a throne that appeared from no where.

"Now then white king when will you retaliate to my attacks I've caused quite some damage now" ledo said laughing before some more shadows formed only to combine into a purple veined shadow. "Get my queen."

With a nod the shadow melted into a shadow under it.

"Ah if only you could be alive to see my world little brother but alas, fate would have it that you died from old age as you were destined to" ledo said chuckling darkly.

xXx

So yeah theres your chapter, what's nick's bundle, what will happen to kollin, will vince be killed by maja, rallen, sam, or all three?

Find out whenever I feel like updating. :P


End file.
